The present invention relates generally to indexing devices for precisely controlling small incremental rotation of rotational elements, and in particular to a linear force actuated indexing device for providing micro positioning of large cylindrical loads, such as the rotor of a gas turbine or similar machine. Specifically, the invention discloses a method and apparatus for performing the desired micro-indexing rotation wherein hydraulically actuated cylinders in unique combination with self-locking compound linkage elements impart the required clamping friction and pure turning moment to the element being rotated.